A Loaf To Remember
by Reinzheardt
Summary: Peeta just passed his six hellish years from a business college he forced to get in and about to learned a very hard lesson of love and life when he get a job as a baker at the famous bakery and suddenly bumped with a charming, brutal girl and a ghost from his past. What will be the becoming of him and who will the indecisive Peeta chased for ?. Profane language alert !
1. Chapter 1

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins

Based on the relationships between the two main lead, Chen Yu Niang - Yang Lu Chan, from steampunk wuxia movie Taichi Zero and Taichi Hero and a little bit time travelling pieces from Back To The Future.

* * *

 **A Loaf To Remember.**

 **The Beginning.**

Rhytmic knocking sounds echoes throughout mirror-polished floors as two man walked down the hallway. At the front is a young man at the mid of twenties wearing a pair of stylish glasses that framed his face flawlessly, he let his lab coat unbutton and waved alongside his large stride. At his back, an old man, about early seventies, following him with the same pace. It seemed that his walking stick is not more than just an accessory since he still got his stocky built from his younger ages, his back still straight up and he didn't loose any single breath as he follow the young man ahead of him.

They stopped in front of a mirror wall and then the young man speaking his name " Pascall Lateer. ". A moment later some biometric recognition screen popped up from the right side of the wall where the young man facing it and keeping it steady when the wall start to shot some sort of red light around his head. Approval notification appeared at the screen and the wall start to slide. " This way sir. ", he smiled at his guest and let the old man in first. " Now don't you call me that sonny, your grand - dad and me aren't that far away. ", the old man stepped in and jawdropped as he see the enormous round room flooded by lot of peoples wearing the same white coat as the young man, playing with the hologram in front of them.

" But you also our number one fan sir, without your financial support. None of this would happen. So I guess you deserved a lot of respect here. " the young scientist chuckles.

" The power of dream young man, it's the power of dream. All you need is to dream and put a lot of love onto your dream. Did you find her ? ", the old man turned his sight onto the young man.

" Yes we did sir, for about three days ago. I'm sorry for the delay because we need to locked on the coordinates and run some test just to make sure everything at it's place. " The young man stepped forward to a table, touched the glossy surface and pulling out a hologram. " There she is. "

The old man moved forward with shaky steps as he see the image of a young woman standing under the gazebo at some kind of dock and staring at the sea in front of her. " She's - she's beautifull. ", the old man muttered as he reached his finger to the hologram. " Yes she is sir. You do have a good eye on woman, I admit. ", the young man touched the table and the projected image disappeared.

" I'm sorry fot that but the time is come and I'm thinking it much better is you see her in flesh. ". The young scientist moved from the table and guide his guest down to the center of the room where the metal platform with a some kind of single seated fighter jet cockpit is placed on top of it.

The young man moving along the metal detector around his guest body and smiling wide as he heard nothing from it. He guide his old guest to stepped the platform, " Thank you boy, thank you. Without you and your grandfather, this won't be happen. " the old man vigorously shaking the young scientist hand. The young scientist says that it was nothing as they helped each other. After his guest jumped in, he fasten his guest seatbelt once the old man is seated comfortably inside the cockpit. He reminded the old man about his earlier brief before the young man closed the cockpit.

The young scientist stepped back to his command post and starts to give some instructions. " Okay everyone, this is it. Raise the power slowly to fifty. ", a man at his right side responded him and the platform started to humming a mechanical voice. " Alright, set the date and the coordinates. ", a woman voice at his left responded him and some numbers projected in the empty air. " Fired up the flux capacitor. ", another voice shouted at him and the metal platform around the cockpit lifted up and transformed into three layers of metal ring and started to circling around the cockpit. " Power to seventy five. ", the metal ring started to moving around rapidly and the humming voice begin to turned like a screamer jet sounds and slowly engulfed the cockpit in a ball of light. " Alright ! Hit it !. ", with the last instruction. The light sphere growing larger and consumed the cockpit entirely, making a circular strong wind and some electric sparks jumping around before it disappeared and the smoking metal ring slowly return to formed the metal platform again.

The young scientist quickly running into his left and looked at the hologram screen, it showed some light sphere is growing and popped up the cockpit from the metal platform. It opened and an old man standing up and looked around him with a merrily laughter. He sighing upon the image and a moment later the rounded room flooded by thunderous clapping.

The young scientist smiling wide before he mutters, " Hope you find what you're looking for Mr. Mellark. ".

" Okay everyone, let's back to work and keep your eyes to our guest, I want him back in peace not pieces. "

* * *

 **First Moments.**

 **The First Slice.**

" No way ! ... there's no way I'm gonna take that ", says the average-stocky built blonde guy. " You crossing the line too far this time buddy ".

" Too far ? Yeah, right. I forgot, you're the one who never gonna get everyone got even with you huh ? ". The tall dark-haired man replied to him with stonecold tone.

" Got even ? This is not a competition we talkin' here. Look, a friend in need is a friend indeed, that's what my father always told to me and that's exactly what I'm doin back then. You're my friend here Thorney and you need help back then, at least that's what my mind told me. "

" Bingo ! you've said by yourself baker boy. A friend in need is a friend indeed, and that's exactly what I'm doin' right now. " the dark-haired guy snapped his finger and waving a set of keys in front of the blonde guy face.

" But this is too much Gale, the free room, the job, and now ... your Ducati baby ?. "

" Compare to this house, that lounge, and my new Shelby ? This is nothing you baker boy. Plus, you gonna have your own apartment by the next month and I don't ride my baby anymore and ... I don't want anyone else to ride my baby ", Gale said it with his arms stretched.

" Who ? Me ? I didn't do anything for you. "

" Yes you do a lot smartass, Now ! Are we goin' to do this all day ? Or else ? ", Gale crossing his arms, pulled a flat line at his lips and I know that's is sign for me that he is start to losing his temper. So I gave up, take the keys from his hand and following him in.

 _Hello everyone, my name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark to be exact. I'm twenty five by now and came from small miner town called Seam, this is my first books and papers free - day. Yep, after tiring years of batling with Adam Smith, John Maynard Keynes, Irving Fisher and many others, I'm finally passed that horrible place out, got my degree. And now, I'm a fully grown - up man who about to get whatever I wanted to. Yes, sir_

 _Owh, I almost forgot. the handsome tall, dark-haired, grey eyes guys you've met is my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. Don't be fooled by his clean, lean and mean exterior, Gale is actually a good guy ya' know. As you can see, he let me stay for free at his house, helping me find a job at The Arena as a junior baker and giving me his dream bike in exchange for my help establishing his lounge for about a year ago._

 _I can tell you by myself that back then, when we're just two bous at Seam, Gale is a very warm and loving person. It just too bad that he never recover from the day he found his love of lifetime, Cressida, got pregnant by some other small time punk. My only hope right now that one day he will find the miss perfect and not changing his orientations or I'm going to get a big trouble dealing with his jujitsu blackbelt. Brrrrr ..._

Inside, Gale give me a short tour around his house before he showed the guest room where I gonna slept for the whole month. He helping me carry some of my luggage from the dorm and I said to him to leave it at the bed. " Here you go, It's not much but I guess it'll do. ", he smiled a bit and showing me the closet and the small bathroom.

" Wow " I just muttered and see around the room. It's quite spacious since it afford a bathroom and king - size luxury bed, the wall is covered with artistic white - wallpaper. Across the bed, a sets of home theatre sits comfortably under seventy inch curved led tv. _ouwww, how I hate it so much when he said that this is not much._

 _Actually it's a little bit uneasy for me to lived at someone else place like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an anti-social. I don't mind sharing an apartment but taking something luxury like this and that for free is just not me. But ... what choices do I have right now ? I could told you myself that I'm very lucky that I'm finally able to get rid those damn D's and passed my business school after six exhausting years._

 _Sometimes, uhmm .. no, in many times I do envy Gale for having a mom like Hazelle that understands him and letting him to get whatever he wants. Me ? Forget it, eventhough my dad always supported me but it always ended up with my mom get whatever she wants and that's how I got stuck at that damn business colleges for years. But ... it's over now and by two weeks, I'm going back with the flours, sugars, eggs, butters that I always loved. I just wonder what my mom will use to hit me if she know that I'm working at the bakery again instead of some nice office, wearing a hanging rope that they called tie. Well, let's save that for another day, I have important things to think right now._

* * *

With Gale helping me, my clothes and other things sits comfortably at they proper places within minutes. I looked at my phone and opened up the calendar, two days from now my lovely Catherine Gloss is having her birthday and my pockets is short of shalls. _Great Peeta, now what you gonna do ? Where the heck you gonna get a hundred shals with just one and half day ?_

" Here. ", a hand holding five sheets of blue-green paper stretched to me. " What is this ? ", I knitted my eyebrow and looking at my best friend. " It's a toilet paper to clean - up your ass. Of course it's shals, what the fuck are you thinking at ? ". Gale voice is raising and he scowl at me.

" But Gale ... ",

" Awhh, just shut up will ya ' ? Who says I just give it you for free ? I'm paying you in advance for the next two weeks, starting from next monday ".

" Two weeks ? ", I tilted my chin sideways and shrug. " But what for ? "

" Luke will be out for three days to taking care of his in-laws at the hospital and since I couldn't find a temporary replacement, I think you are the perfect person to deal with the cashier. Plus, I'm gonna need a drinking companion after hours. " he smiled slightly and pushed the shals onto my chest, " Just get something nice for Gloss. ". Since it's impossible to argue with him, I just take the money and landed a soft punch at his left shoulder.

* * *

With some shals Gale gave to me, I'm finally able to buy some present, a bucket of roses, a bottle of cheap wine. It's not much but that will do for now, I slipped some of rubber protector in my wallet just in case if something going out of control. Ouwww, I do hope that tonight there's gonna be small accident between me and Gloss.

I can't hold my lips not to smile when I see a handsome blonde guy in the mirror wearing a black turtle neck shirt and Gale's dark grey suit. I reached the cologne at the table and splashed a bit onto my palms before I rubbed it behind my ears and my neck. I looked again at the mirror just to make sure everything is fine and sitting in the living room, waiting the cab that gonna ride me to Gloss apartment.

My taxi stopped at seventy sixth avenue right at the theree stories building where my love has been stayed for these four years. I pacing up my steps as I climbed the stairs and managed at her doorstep within minutes. At first, it was my intention to give her surprise tonight but it tuned out it was who surprised as I see slight of rays slipping through the narrow gape at her door. I shift my sight at the floor and I found her pink sweater hold the door from closing. I get shocked even more when I opened the door and following the trails along the floor. Washed - off woman jeans, sport bra, smelly men boxer with some yellow spot, men's shirt. The trails leading me to the bathroom where I heard the familiar " oh yes, oh no " and " harder ... deeper " words that I used to watch from some triple x sites.

I didn't dare to looked at what happened inside the bathroom because I'm afraid it will be more that I can handle. So I just take a deep sighing and make my slow - defeated retreat from there, leaving everything I hold at my hand at her doorstep.

* * *

I don't know how I got ended up outside Gale's lounge and freezing for quite some time. My head starts to turned into a very spacious room like there's nothing inside my skull, all that I can thinking right now is Gale. Now I do know why he never picking up a date for these five years and I'm feeling so bad for making it a joke. With ome deep breath, I turned my feet and walked away.

" Hey you, lover boy. ", I turned my head and Gale is already standing at the front door, holding one of the glass door with his left arm and looking at me. He just tilted his head as sign for me to come in. I just shrug and following him in with defeated steps.

" So, uhmm - aa .. ", Gale put a bottle of Jack Daniel, a glass and a bucket of ice at the table before he continues. " Now is a good time or maybe later ? ".

I didn't spit out a single word. The next thing I know is my arms stretched to grabbed the bottle, skip the glass and pouring whatever inside the bottle to my throat. I stopped when I feel something starts to burned my chest and climbed up to my cheeks. " Maybe later. ", Gale answering himself and leaving the room.

* * *

I feel much better after I take the next two big gulping of Mr. Jack that Gale handed to me, my head is emptied, my spirits is drained and my souls wandering off my body elsewhere as I barely remember anything tonight, everything seemed to happened in fast forward mode. The next thing I can know is I'm leaving Gale's lounge, stopped by at some supermarket and found myself sitting at the dock with dozen of beer can at my right side and my lips pinched a crackling cigar. It's not very late tonight so there's still some young couple walking around shoulder to shoulder, some others are just too busy to making out at the bench. In some strange ways, I felt like the whole world is laughing at me by now.

Thanks to the cold wind breeze at the dock, I'm finally able to collect half of my conciussness back at their place as I take a sip from my beer and sucked my cigar deeply. My phone suddenly beeping and I pulling it out, I just stared blankly at the screen as it showed Gloss name and phone number on it. I hesitantly slide my finger and placed the earpiece next to my ears, " Hello ? Peeta ? Are you there ? ... Hello ? ... ", I didn't respond and the voice across keep echoes at the earpiece. " Peeta honey ? Please answered me baby, don't do this to me. I could explained to you ... Peeta ? ... Honey ? Are you there ? ".

I slowly placing my hands at my lap and turned it off, I just looked at the clear night sky above. No stars or moon up there, as if the heaven feels sorry too for what happenning to me. Dear God, how could this happened to me ?

I'm about to popped up another Heineken when I heard some noises at my left. It turned out to be a girl is staggering and harrassing some people around. I know it's not right to see other people having misery but I'm glad to know that I'm not the only troubled person in the dock tonight.

But somehow I couldn't keep my eyes away from her as she keeps wander aimlessly and smacking some people head. I shaked my head and tried to finish my last green can when I catched her image trying to climbed the fence from the corner of my eyes.

" Hey ! You ! Lady ! Get off from there ! " I shouted as loud as I could but it seemed the breezing wind carries my voices away as she keeps climbing and stretched her arms wide. I have no other choices than throwing away my half - emptied beer can and rushed to that drunk girl.

" Oh no you don't ", I muttered as I managed to grabbed her coat and pulling her which make her fall back onto my chest. " What the heck are you thinking ? Are you crazy ? ", I scolded her and shake her shoulders but she just looking at me with blurry eyes before she calling me " Baby. " and passing out. " Awh great, this is absolutely great. ", I looking around and trying to get some help from the people around but it ended up with they just staring at me for a moment before they quickly moving away.

" Thank you ! ", I shouted at the last couple that run away as I waving and asking if they could help me out. I dragged her to the nearest bench and laid her down, I tried everything that crossed my mind to waking her up but it only make her snooring even more, ejects a very strong mixture aroma of alcohol and fish that make me sick and want to throw up.

Some of the patrolling peacekeepers aren't not very helpfull as they saying that get involved with personal problems is not part of their paycheck. I intended to leave her alone but I called it off when I see some skinhead punks is wandering around with bottles at their hands.

So I get back to the bench, picked her up and carrying her on my back for about fifteen minutes before I finally able to stopped a taxi and jumping in immediately. Since I don't have any other options, I told the driver to drive me back home and hoping that Gale would came up with something.

* * *

But it turned out that the odds is not in my favor tonight, Gale leaving a message that he invited to a private party and won't come back untill tomorrow, so I have to carried her in my back and fight my way to my bedroom.

I'm so relieved when I finally managed to throw her at bed and sit at the floor to catch my breath. I slowly try to stand up and turned on the light and able to see the girl clearly, she's quite tall and athletic, her dark hair is a little bit messy but it's braided and sling perfectly at her right shoulder, her smooth olive skin is glowing like a porcelain vase, she's quite pretty and my type of dream girl actually. I just wonder how much she drank back then so she's got knocked out like these, but first thing first. I need to know who she is and where she lived so I can drop her by tomorrow morning.

I reached at her tote bag and start digging. I know it's not a gentleman act to messing up with a lady property like this, but like I told you before, I need to find her ID so I could find her address

. " Okay there, let see who are you. ", I slide the zipper and put my hand in it. " What the ? ", I stunned as I watched a handcuffs coming out from it. I put it at the bedside and continue my searching but I shocked as I pulling it out one by one. Stun gun, pepper spray, brass knuckle, a peacekeeper standard knife, an airsoft gun replica of Beretta. I just hope that I'm not making a mistake by taking a drunk mobster daughter or something as I continued my search

I sighed with relief when I starts to find girl things like mascara, lipstick and gotcha ! I finally find her phone and her wallet. I checked the wallet first but I just found some hundred shals, two packs of rubber ( well, she's cautious enough ), some fitness club membership card, an atm, credit card, another credit card, twenty shals love motel coupon ( ? ), e - money card, another coupon, a coupon, a coupon and another coupon again. " Yeah great, you're about to start a rebellion and doesn't take any ID. This is abso - fucking - lutely great. ", I muttered as I grabbed her phone and the screen asking me to insert some combinations, and that's it. I give up and quickly put everything back at her bag.

" Please baby, don't leave me. ", I shifted my sight as I heard she's talkin and find her curling up, wrapped the bolster tightly with her arms and salt waters flowing down from her eyes. It looks like she's having some bad dreams about someone is leaving her. Maybe it's because I just got dumped by my girlfriend so I began to symphatize with her, I stretched my fingers and brushed her hair gently like my dad used to do to calmed me whenever I got nightmare back then when I was six.

It appears to work when I see she her shoulders relaxed a bit and she loosen her grip on the bolster. I covered her with blanket before I combed her hair once again and laid myself down at the floor.

* * *

I gasped and quickly try to stand up as I feel something is splashing at my face but I fall back immediately as something pushing me down and pressing hard at my stomach, my neck and my left arm.

" Try to moved an inch and I carved a very big smile on your pretty face, asshole. ", a girl voice shouted and I feel something sharp and cold at my left cheek. A steely - grey eyes is looking at me when I finally able to cleared my blurry vision.

" What did you do last night ? How do I get here ? Answered me goddam'it ", she scolded me again and I gasped as I tried to respond but her arms pressing my throat so hard and I barely breathing.

I signaling her with my free arm and coughed hardly when she finally release her grip. _Gosh, I do now regret about my decision about taking this brutal girl into my place._

" You .. ", I dragged myself to the bed and pointing my finger to her, " You still have your clothes on didn't you ? ".

I could see her standing in confussion and checking her clothes from the corner of my eyes before she moved towards me and helping me get into the bed. " Sorry. " she muttered.

She's still hunt me down about how she's ended up at my room this morning, so I tell her about how I saved her at the dock last night and how she mistakenly calling me as her baby. She scowl, " And you expecting me to believed such story ? ".

To face such a barbaric girl like her you have to showed who's in charge so I refused to answered her further. It's not my business if she's gonna believe it or not.

" Owh well, since it can't helped. Why don't you moved your ass and making me some coffee ? ". She muttered.

" Huh ? ".

" What's that huh for ? I'm your guest don't I ? ". She grabbed my collar and pulling me in. " Are you want to die ? Huh ? ".

" Ow .. okay - okay ... one morning coffee coming through. ", I replied and signaling her to let me go. " make it black with one sugar cube. " she continues with bossy tone. I rushed my way to the kitchen since I can't stand her much longer but my feet halted as she scream " Wait !, get your ass back in here. "

 _Ouwh my dear God, please have a mercy upon me and released me fokm this she devil. I promised You, I will donate more, praying more, and do whatever You want if you just banished this banshee out of my sight. Pleaseeeeee ..._

" Towel. " she mumbles and I quickly grabbed new and clean towel from the closet, " Tootbrush. ", I open the drawer and handed her a new toothbrush. " Tooth paste ? ", she knitted her eyebrows and I said the toothpaste is already the bathroom. " Okay then, now get me some coffee. ", she said it with lazy tone and enter the bathroom while I make my way to the kitchen.

* * *

" This is good. ", she vacously licking her finger after she's done with the breakfast I made for her," You're not bad either. ". I saw her nude face, she's definetely one kind of girl that look much better without any fancy make up and she's look so beautifull this morning. " And you're looking good too this morning. ", I smile. " Are you making fun of me ? ", she scowl. _Wrong move Peeta,_ " No, I just - ".

" Just what ?! ", she slammed her fist at the table. " No, I mean - ", I swallowed a lump before continues, " You look much better when you're sober. ". She put down her cup and start to hissing like a viper, " So ... you're trying to mocking me then ? ".

 _TING ! TONG !_

 _Just about time Gale_ , I quickly jumped from my chair and run to the front door. " Gezz Gale, God thank you for coming at the right time - ", I'm freezed as I saw a blonde figure at the doorstep. " Honey ! ", it's Gloss and she reached her arms to me but I stopped her midway and pushed her arms back.

" You still mad at me don't you ? ", Gloss biting her lips as I refused to see her. " Aw come on Peeta baby, it wasn't like you're thinking. There's nothing between us, you're the one I loved Peeta ? ", she plead.

" Yeah, right. You must be loved me so much so you screw with the other guy just to keep me still virgin untill the day we got married. ", I throw my hands and leaned at the door.

" But Peeta, you don't understand - ", I raised my index finger to stopped her and says, " And which part did you think that I don't understand Gloss ? ", I flatten my tone , " I think it's time for you to go home now. ", I gazed at her. " It's over. You only love to making fun at me. ", I shake my head and continued my words, " Forget it Gloss, just consider nothing ever happen between us. "

" But Peeta baby - ", I'm about to tell Gloss to leave when a soft voice came from my back

" What is this ? Who is she honey ? ", that rude girl suddenly appears at my back and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind and surprisingly placed her lips on my left cheek, which make Gloss temper starts to lit up. " And who the fuck are you ? You bitch ! Get your filthy hands off him ! ".

" Who ? Me ? ", the girl using a mocking tone as she speak to Gloss. " I'm a girl and his friend, I guess that makes me his girlfriend. "

" You bitch ! ", Gloss about to step forward but she stopped as she see what I see from the corner of my eyes.

" You want him ? ", the girl released her left arm from me and the second later, she's waving the stun gun I saw from last night. " So why don't you come and get him. "

" Peeta ! ". Gloss slammed her right feet and yelled at me. I just pulled a straight line at my lips and told Gloss to leave or I call the peacekeepers in. " You'll regret this Peeta. You sons-of-a-bitch. ", Gloss slammed her feet once again and turned away.

" So long sucker ! ", the girl behind me waving and laugh. I turned around to thank her for helping me ...

 _KAPOOWWW !_

But It's her fist landed at my left cheek instead, " That's exactly what you should do to that bitch next time you met her. Remember that. ", she blowed her fist before continues " Are you gonna ride me home or what ? ", owh well, since I don't have much options and I want to end this things ASAP, I just get back in the house, grabbed two hanging helmets o the wall, put on my old trusty sweater and ride her back to her place.

* * *

" Victor's Village ? ", I raised my visor and turned my eyes to a girl who sit at my back. " Yeah, why ? ", she replied with cold-bitter tone. I just shake my head and throttle up slowly.

 _Victor Village is a special housing estate built by the Capitol as compliment for gold medalist athlete, if she's livin' here that's mean that this brutal girl is an athlete and she have won a two olympic gold medal for sure. I just wonder what kind of sports she concentrated for. Weight - lifting ? Karate ? Tae Kwon Do ?, Owh, well it's not my business. I just have to dropped her off and that's it, it's over and I get my life back. At least, that what I think of._

I stopped at the front of two stories victorian style house after she patted my back, It looks the same with the other houses I passing by. The only differences is, it's covered in leaf - green paint and has two big oak tree at the front yard. " Thank you. ", she handed me the helmet. " Your phone. ", she strecthed her palm and asking my celly when I'm about to take off, " Huh ? ", I opened up my visor and looking at her with a mix confussion. " Just give me your phone goddamit' ", and there. She pulling out my collar with her right arm and start to search my body.

" Okay - okay ... ", I raised my hands and passing my phone to her. She striked it with devilish smile on her face, grabbed her own Iphone and start to typing something back and forth between mine and hers for a moment. " Here .", she throwing back my phone and make me almost fall as I try to catch it.

" Make sure you're free this saturday night and pick me up at six. ", she turned away innocently and walked elegantly to her house. " But I didn't say yes. ", I protest.

" And I didn't asked you. ", she straighten her middle finger from her fist and continued. " Just pick me up this saturday night at six or It's gonna be me you found at your doorstep. And trust me, it's much better if you just pick me up here. ", she pulling out the door and turned back. " I'll text you. See ya Pete. ". She's putting up her demonic smile again, waving at me and disappeared behind the door a moment later.

" It's Peeta ! ", I shouted before I looked at my phone and freezed as I find what she's doing with my phone earlier. She's putting in her phone, her BBM and Her WhatsApp contact and wrote " My Girl " as her refferences. I'm pulling in a deep sighing before I leaved the housing area.

* * *

 _Today is saturday, my G - shock show thirty five past seventeen, and yep ! Just like all of you thought. It's me standing at that brute girl door, ringing her doorbell for the second time by now._

The door slowly open and revealed her tall figure. Her dark hair is loosen - up and messy, her PJ's is wrinkled every here and then. " Owh, you're early. Come on in. ", I stunned as I see her floor is filled with paper balls, empty bottle, some spoiled food leftovers and traces of dried puke. _Gosh, how the hell she survived in this rat hole._

" Try make yourself comfortable. ", she's yawning as she put the light on and the scenery is get even worst. The living room is likely a garbage dump with lot of thrashes at every corner. I just sighing as I see her back disappeared at one of the room.

I'm pulling out my sweater, hanging it at the and look for the kitchen, it's not much better than the living room with the sink is full of dirty dishes and cookware. I'm relieved when I opened one of the closet and found a set of cleaning tools sits nicely. I put on the rubber gloves, straps an apron and start my cleaning up mission from the kitchen sink and removed the expiring foods and drinks from the fridge before I moved to the living room and swoosh all the dirt into the thrash bag. A big smile craved on my lips as I see the room is a little bit tidy, I opened the windows to let the humid air exchange with some fresh oxygen from outside.

" Sorry for the me - ", she stopped midsentences as she see me and my new uniform. Her eyes drone around the room before it stopped at mine. " I just can't stop myself, sorry ... ", she looked at me for a moment before disappeared back at her room. I just shrug make my way back to the kitchen to return things.

She asking me to pulled out my sweater and handed me a new Alpinestars biker jacket with the same color and pattern as she wear. She tilted her chin and waving a stun gun at her right hand as I looking at her with confussion.

I get her silent message and wear it immediately, I'm surprised as the jacket is perfectly fitted on my body as I zipped it up. " You're ... good. ", she smile when she standing in front of me before she grabbed my collar and dragging me out from the house.

* * *

 _Despite her cruel and aggressive personality, she's turned out to be nice girl ya' know. She's taking me at the famous Delly Bistro for a romantic dinner._

" Don't get me wrong. ", she said as she sink herself at the tall chair. " I just want to thank to you for taking care of me couple days ago. ". The waitress come at our table and placing the menu. " You make the order, bills on me. ", she said nonchalantly and playing with her phone.

I'm swallowing a lump when I see the price at the menu is written in two digits. In fact, most of them is having three numbers, " Royale Club Sandwich and - ", I stopped when she's pulling the menu and slapped my face with it. " Where the hell do you think we're at ? Colonel's place ? Ronald Mcdonald ? ",

 _Calm down Peeta, used your Yin to defeat her Yang. Gentleness to overcome brute force. Whoosaahh ..._

" Two sets of Capitol's Lamb Stew please. ", she said to the waitress with nice - spoiled girl voice. " Yeah right, and you told me to make the order. ", I muttered. " What's that whining for ? You want to die ? ". I jumped back and quickly shuts my mouth tight.

* * *

I'm looking at Gale's knitted eyebrows and send silent messages to him when I following that rude girl inside Gale's lounge, which happens to be her favourite saturday night place. _Yep, like you can guessed. It's her idea to have a drink or two to spent the rest of the night._

I'm heading straight at the bar, where Gale is busied himself with the liquor. Right after I finished my gentleman act by pulling out the chaor for her. " Gloss is calling me up yesterday. ", He said it nonchalantly.

" I know, I'm sorry. I'll explained it to you later. Right now, I need a tequila and mister Daniels, please ?. ", Gale lips forming a straight line when he passing on my order before he smiled widely and says, " Congratulations matey, drinks on me. ".

" Huh ? ", I stunned as I see the changes of his expressions. " I'm talking about Gloss. You know ? You should do that a long way ago. ", he winked and tilted his head. " I guess you should back to your girl. ". I turned my head at Gale's eyes direction.

I could see that it seemed she's arguing with some guests who sits next to our table. _That she demon, I don't care if she's pretty or not. She's always embarassing me when she's with me._ " Alright, alright. Let's not waste any good drink tonight. Okay ?", I quickly jumped in between her and the guy from the next table and pushing her back to our own.

" Hey, what's wrong ? ", she didn't answered me instead, she's drying her tequila in one big gulp. She grabbed the short glass and I poured the whiskey which she quickly removed it onto her throat. She slammed the glass and starts to crying, " Am I that hateful ? ".

I feel a little bit uneasy when it comes to see a girl sobbing like this, so I take my handkerchief and passing it to her, " Please don't cry, you're much nicer of you stop crying like that. ", I muttered. She's wiping her tears with my hanky and give it back to me butI told her to keep it for now.

She's asking for another two shots of Jack Daniel's and says, " To be honest, you and me are just the same. ", she's pushing her glass and I poured another shot. " My fiance left me standing alone at the altar about a month ago. ", she takes the big gulp and sobbing for a while before her head slammed the table. I stunned for a moment before I finally tried to shaked her shoulders and she didn't responded.

 _Yeah, great Peeta. Who told you to give her that damn old tennesse. This is just great ..._

* * *

My lungs is burned and pain is stinging my back as I have to carried her for five damn blocks and climb for three floors as I fight my way to the cheap motel that Gale told me since he doesn't give me permission to take the girl back at his house. I just throw her to bed as soon as I managed to deal with the doorkey and laid myself down at the floor.

" Why ... ", I prop myself on my left arm and see her crying in her sleep, " Why ... ". I guessed she had the same nightmare as few days ago so I combed her smooth hair untill she calmed down and snooring. Seeing her sinking too deep like this, I just wonder what I can do to ease her pain and her sorrow. I make sure everything is locked when I'm leaving the room to buy some things.

I'm shocked as I found the bed is empty when I get back and there's no sign of her whereabouts. The windows still locked, so I move to the bathroom and find her fall asleep on the floor near the closet. It looks like she's been vomiting and passing out.

I carefully wiped her lips with wet baby tissue that I bought and carried her to the bed. I smashed an aspirin untill it turn into smooth powder and mixed it up with a glass of water, I prop her head with my left arm and try to drink it up on her slowly and covered her with the blanket.

The mixture seemed to work as I watch her sleep like a baby few minutes later. I brushed my fingers at her dark hair and looking at her pretty figure, her tall neck, her fluffy boobs. I almost can tell you that she's my type of girl if only she sets aside those barbaric things.

My watch shows thirty two past double zero as I take a pillow and laid down at the floor. I just met her for three days ago and already sleep together for two times and the girl I dating for two years barely doesn't allow me to moved any further than her living room.

 _Well, what can I say ? Life is filled funny things ya' know ..._

* * *

" Alright everyone, gathered up. ", I stand next to Mr. Heavensbee as he introduced me. " Mr. Mellark, I want to introduce you to your team. ", I followed him as he swirl around the kotchen island. " Miss Alma Coin here is the one who responsible for everything that came out from the kitchen. ", I nod to the iron jawed, mid thirty lady. " This is Cato and Clove, they will handle cakes and breads. ", I looked at the blonde handsome guy and the brunette next to him and shake their hands as they greeted me.

" This is Marvell and Glimmer, who supervise the pastry department. ". I nod and smile at the red hair guy and the blonde woman as Mr. Heavensbee hug them from the behind. " and this is your partner, Rue. ", The brown skin girl approaching me and stretched her right arm. " Welcome aboard. ", she smile as I shake her hand.

" Rue will take the finishing for pastry while you supervise for the breads and the cakes. ". My eyebrows twitched as I heard the supervise part. " Supervise ? But you've said that I will start as a junior staff. ".

Mr. Heavensbee rubbed his palms as he says, " Owh, pardon me for not telling you earlier Mr. Mellark. ". He smiled before he continues. " I'm looking again at your portfolio and your test result yesterday, and Miss Coin and Miss Rue right here have the same opinion with me that It would be a waste just to having you mixing flours and handling trays. We could find someone else to do that. "

" But my degree is from business school and I -, ", Mr. Heavensbee raised his right index finger to stop me and says, " And ... you got your years in your family bakery, didn't the wise men always says that experience is the best teacher ? ". I couldn't say any more words and repeatedly thanking him, Rue and Miss Coin.

My first day is extremely fun as Rue introduced me to a new way to decorate cakes and breads with dough - like icing called fondant. It much faster and easier than the traditional buttercream, although I like buttercream better but who cares about that. The important thing is by the end of the day, I already finished two birthday cakes and a wedding tart and Coin is praising me as the cup cakes I decorated is already sold out by afternoon.

Coin the rest of the crew inviting me for a drink after hours but I politely rejected by saying that I need to packed my things since I'm gonna moved to my new flat near by and promised them that I'll go along with them next time.

* * *

I popped up my second soda can and looked at the dock across. It's been two weeks since I saw her back disappeared behind the door after I ride her home that day. Her phone is dead, her house lights never on. I just wonder if that rude girl is okay by now.

I'm about to throw my empty can when I suddenly see a blonde woman carrying a huge travel bag and dragging her suitcase to the edge of the dock. I don't know if it just me or this dock is surely having weird ways to attract troubled person but I do know something is not right with her as I watch her eyes entrails the concrete and no one is crazy enough to carriying their luggage and wait for a boat at a dock full of jetskies instead ferries. Unless she's a newcomer in this city, she's definetely got a big trouble.

" Hey yo, missy ! Excuse me ... ", I'm gasping as I reached her place. " The ferry is won't be coming here. You should go to the harbor at northeast section. ". The girl then turn around and looking at me, she tilted her head and she looks to be a little bit confused before she asking me, " Peeta ? Peeta Mellark ? Is that you ? ".

My back straighten up as that stranger blondie know how to spelled my name correctly, I looked at her clear - blue eyes, her blue onesie and suddenly I jolt back in time. It was my first day at junior high and some senior is trying to bullied me before a girl dresses in soft blue onesie is coming and stop them. She took me to the school infirmary and carefully treated me and that's how we started to dating for three years before my mom sending me to the City for better education.

As far as I remember she's telling me that her name is, " Madge ? The mayor daughter Madge Undersee ? ", I knit my eyebrows.

" What are you doing here ? "

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it let me know. Regards.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't owned all off the Hunger Games characters belongs to Suzanne Collins

Based on the relationships between the two main lead, Chen Yu Niang - Yang Lu Chan, from steampunk wuxia movie Taichi Zero and Taichi Hero and a little bit time travelling pieces from Back To The Future.

 **A Loaf To Remember.**

 **First Moments.**

 **The Second Slice.**

" What are you doing here ? ".

I'm petrified for a moment as Madge runs to me and grabbed my waist. " Hey, easy now ... easy. ", I rubbed her back to calmed her down and letting my tee flooded by her warm tears. " Hey, what's wrong ? What happened to you ? ".

Madge slowly loosen her grip and covered her face with her palms. I dragged her suitcase and persuade her to nearest bench. Whatever it is, it just too much if she's just missing me all this years. She sink her face at my chest and starts to sobbed again as we sit at the bench, " It's okay Madge ... It's okay ... just spilled it out. ". I combed her golden sheet and pats her back.

" I missed you Peeta .. ", she said it with exact tone as twelve years ago when I finally got back from my field trip. I didn't say anything and keep rubbing her temple while my lips humming a lullaby tone at her ears. Slow but sure, her tensed muscle starts to relaxed she stopped sobbing, I'm glad that the old trick works like always.

I tell her that it's going late and it will be much better if we just talk at my place accompanied with some hot drinks and nice snacks. She just nod and holding tight my hand as we leaving the dock.

* * *

" And that's ... that's what happened. ", Madge is looking down at her cup. I sipped my tea as I try to digest her story. She run to this city five years ago when her father wanted her to marry local businessman's son. Where later, she's got expelled from private school where she teaches classic piano due to budget cut and the entire music department closed down.

Plus, some asshole guy dating her just to tricked her money and she just kicked out from her apartment after the landlord refused to give her some extra time. Somehow, I just felt so bad for losing contact with her within few years.

 _Yeah, right Peeta. You just too busy attending every party and chasing every stylish girl you could found in this city and now you said you're feel sorry losing in contact with her. That's sounds like you, you jerk._

" Thanks for your kindness Peeta, but I think it's time for me to go. ", she sipped her strawberry milk and get up from her chair. I put my glass down and rushed to the door, " Madge, wait. ", she looked at me like a lost kitten asking me to adopt her. " Where do you think you're gonna go ? ", she rubbed her nape and refused to see me as she says, " Well, ... I still have a home called Seam, don't I ? ", she smiled bitterly.

" Yeah, and you're lying skill doesn't improved much since the last time I remember. ", I chuckles. " Look, there's still one empty room at this apartment and I could cover the expenses for the rest of the month. ".

" But Peeta - ", she stopped as I put my fingers on her lips. " First thing first Madge, the most important thing right now is getting you a job and after that, you can decide whether to stay here with me or moving out. Is that okay with you ? ", I hold her shoulders and she just nod before she hugging me and ... yeah, crying again off course. Gosh, I do wonders if God made woman from somekind of water or something fragile as they so easily crying.

 _And when I said woman, Gloss ... you aren't included. You're a bitch and you came from an UFO's, not from this world. You fucking whore ..._

Madge joins me at the living room after she finished arranging her things at the bedroom and looks much better as her shoulders relaxed her crystal blue pairs shine as she smiled at me.

" So ? ... you're a piano teacher ? I mean ... I was a little bit surprised that finally got what you wanted ... even if it's just for a short time ... ", I lowered my voice as hard as I could when I said the last words. Madge leaned back at the couch and smile, " Well, it's quite a long story but thanks to this, I finally able to reached my dreams ", she's pulling out a necklace and waving piano key - like pendant. " Do you remember this ? ".

I looked at the pendant and I suddenly felt like I'm jumped back in time. It's Madge piano recital day and her palms is already flooded by sweat. While me, I'm just a thirteen years old boy watching a thirteen years old girl's eyes wide shot opened as I slung my arms around her neck. _" You can do it Madge. Don't worry okay, all you - "._

" - need to do to is put this keys closed to your heart so it'll plays straight into your heart and told your fingers whay it need to do. ", she smiled again. " Whoa, I don't think you'll remember that. ", I muttered. " Of course I remembered it. I always remembered it because that is how I met with my first love. "

Suddenly, I feel my cheeks is heating up and something stuck at my throat. So I cleared my throat and sipped my tea before I asked her about Seam nowadays and says goodnight for two hours later where I just rolling up side to side at my bed.

 _Dear God, could this be the sign ?_

* * *

" Well, well, well, whadda' ya' know. it's about time. ", Gale laughs so merrily as I tell him that I need his help to find a job for an ex-piano teacher. " Huh ? ", I twitched my eyebrows. Gale apologize and explained to me that he finally find someone that willingly plays the grand piano at his lounge for three hundred shals a week plus standard rate as his assistan behind the bar. " It will be two hours performing with one hour break and she can start tonight if she wanted to. ",

" Seriously ? She can start tonight ? ", I leaned to Gale as he smacked me with couch pillow. " Hey, that's rude. ". Gale stand up and walked to the mini - fridge at the corner of the living room, " No, I'm joking with you. ". He tossed a less sugar jasmine tea bottle to me, " Off course I'm dead serious. Geez Peeta, you know me not just for five minutes ago did you ? ".

" Yes - I mean no, I mean ... you never heard how she plays did you ? ", I gulp my tea. " No I didn't but she teaches for three years and that's enough to tell me that she's good and believed that she doesn't try to robbed me by asking for eight hundred shals a week for just two hours of performing. ", Gale shrug and gulped his favourite San Miguel.

" Just bring her over at four and we'll see what she can do, unless you had anything else to do this sunday. ", I said no and have a little talks with Gale for about an hour before I left his house and head straight to my flat.

* * *

" Owh my God Peeta, are you serious ? ", I chuckled as I see her jaws open wide. " Of course I am. In fact, Gale want you to come at four pee em today just to see if you're okay. ". My both corners of lips pullimg wide as I see Madge wandering drone around the living room and talkin' to herself about what kind of song she should play for this afternoon.

" Hey .. hey .. hey, just cut that out will you ? ", I blocked her and grabbed her shoulders. " It's not an idol contest. ", she looked at me and gasped. " Owh, sorry .. it just that - I don't expected to be this soon. I mean - ", she stopped and circling around her arms in the air. " It just that - it just that I got some bad luck yesterday and now - it suddenly gone after I met you. ". And there she goes again, tears flowing down her cheeks. " I just - I just -. "

" You just need to hug me and say thank you Peeta. ", I spread my arms wide and Madge doin' exactly like what I said, she stepped forward, hugging me and says thank you. " Feeling better ? ", Madge just give me a nod as an answer. " Just be yourself and remember, this is just a small lounge not a big stage so just consider you performing before your students. Okay ? ". Madge noddes again and we spent the next two hours by going back and forth between the dresses she gonna wear this evening.

* * *

" Alright, Madge this is my bestie and your becoming boss, Gale Hawthorne. And Gale, this is my old friend Madge Undersee that I'm speak about this morning. ", I introduced Madge to Gale and they shaked hands immediately. " It's nice to meet you. ", Madge smiled nervously.

" And you - look so well today. ", Gale watching her head to toe before turning his sight on me and I just shrug. " Actually, none of this is needed since you already got your years dealing with kids. But Peeta here - ", Gale switched back to Madge and continues. " Wants some professionalism and - here we are. ", Gale throw a smile and lead us to the center of his lounge where he placed a small stage and some sound system around the grand piano. " Please, have your time and enjoy. ". Gale and I stepped back as Madge climbed the mini stage and take her sitting.

My lips stretching a flat line as I see Madge looks a little confused, " Oh no, press the keys Madge. Just play something. ", I sent silent whispers to her as she looked at me for a while and smile before she starts to strike the keys and her lips humming the first tune.

 _" I'm so tired of being here -_

 _Supressed by all my - childish fears ..._

 _And if you have to leave - I wish that you would just leave - Cause your presence still liingers here -_

 _And it won't - leave me alone ..._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal - this pain is just too real ..._

 _There's so much the time could not erase -_

I don't know if it caused by the song itself or the gloomy way that Madge used sing it. My mind appears to have it's own will and start flashing some images from our days back then at Seam.

 _" You used to captivate me - by - your resonating light ..._

 _And now I'm bound by - the life you've left behind -your face, it haunts ..._

 _My once pleasant dreams - your voice it chased away -_

 _All the sanity in me - "._

 _Is .. that - what she feels right now ? Did she still thinking about me this past few years ? Gosh Madge, if you try to make me guilty. You did it great._

 _" I - tried - so hard - to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though - you're - still - with - me ..._

 _I've - been - alone all along .._

 _When you cried I'd - wiped away all of your tears ..._

 _When you scream I'd - fight away all of your fears ..._

 _I hold your hands through all of this years ..._

 _But you still have - all of me ...ah ..._

 _Me - ah ... me - ah ..."_

Gale giving a standing ovation as Madge pressed the last key, a big smile carved on his face. Madge smiled awkwardly and joined us at the bar. " I don't know that a classic piano teacher could cover Evanescence so flawlessly. ", Gale said to her and handed her a bottle of water. " Thanks. ", she replied and looked at me with deep compassion which I didn't dare to confront.

Gale is explaining how things works at his lounge to Madge when I suddenly catches a glimpse of a dark haired girl swinging her braid passing by at the window. I try to hunt her shadow but I find nothing as I stepped outside, I take a deep breath and make my retreat back inside.

* * *

 _I'm glad as I saw Madge able to fully recovered from her unfortunate events within a month and moved to a nice apartment two blocks away from her workplace with Gale help of course. While me, I'm happy to get my normal life back and found myself doing my old hobby again ..._

" Arsshhhh ... ", I'm holding out my screams as I turned my big glass upside down and slammed it to the table. Marvell and Cato clapping their palms and laugh. It just another saturday night after hours boys only drinking club and it all happened because we don't have any girl to date to.

" Ya' know, being stuck right here with both of you guys is really really sucks. ", Marvell face is already like a boiled crab as he starts his slurred speech. " No hurt feelings guys, but if you just looookkk around us ... ", he's making big circle with his arms. " Don't you think that we kinda' looks like a three homo ? ". I'm doin' exactly like Marvell said and he's right, most of the other guest is comin' with their straight partner and making out with an exception on few guys that french kissing and then wink at me. Making my eyebrows wrinkled along with forehead.

" Yeah, you said that again and it will be your balls all over your mouth. Dickhead. ", Cato snorted. " Wooo ... wooo .. I'm just saying this world we're livin' here is full of anomaly ... ", Marvell gulped his beer and slammed his glass. " Take Peeta for an example. ". I shift my sight to Marvell, " Awh, awright. Is it my turn already ? ".

" Did you find any other Peeta Mellark here, pretty boy ? ", Marvell sneered. " You got a nice looking blondie, delivering your lunch every day, and here you are. ", Cato sipped his beer and grin at me, " Well, well, well. What do we got in here. ". " Did you mean Madge ? ", I laughed. " Come on guys, she's just my best friend. "

" Yeah, with a big fucking ef. ", Marvell and Cato high fiveing just exactly when from the corner of my eyes, I catches a dark haired girl passing by. " You see that girl over there ? ", I'm standing up, gulping my beer and continues. " From now on, that kind of girl who will be my girlfriend. ". I slammed my glass and chasing that girl out.

That girl is surely worked out much more than me since it take two blocks for me to catching up with her. " Excuse me. ", I gasped and try to reached her right shoulder. " Hey babe, do you mind - ", she turned around and I'm pretty sure I heard thunderstorm striked at my ears as I see her face. It's the amazon girl that got drunk and troubled me for about a month ago. Only this time, she let her hair loose and curled.

" What did you called me ? ", she scowl. " Did you called me babe ? ", I didn't answered and just run as fast as I can. _Oh dear God, how could this happen to me._ " Hey you, stopped there you sons - of - a - bitch. Get over here ! ", I didn't dare to look back and pacing up as I hear her voice behind me.

I turned to a narrow alley at my left and take a cover behind a large dumpster. I try to take a peek when my phone suddenly beeping and the screen showed " My Girl ", I slide the phone symbol to the green color symbol and hear her voice screaming curses and tell me to surrender or she will kill me.

" You called the wrong number or the dial is not in service, please call again. ", I imitate the answering voice mail message and turned my phone off. I take a peek and I can see her acrross the street, looking around for my traces before she left.

I sighed and calming down my breath for a while before I get the hell outta there. It's the worst saturday night ever. Pfft ...

* * *

 _BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM !_

" AWRIGHT ! AWRIGHT ! coming up. ", I pushed myself up from the davenport as I heard someone pr maybe something is slamming my front door. I looked at the clock and it showed ten in a.m. _Goddamit', it's better be a case of emergency or I swear I will knock that person off for ruining my sunday morning._

 _BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM !_

That person is knocking harder as I dragging my feet to the door, " Awright, awright. What the - ". I shocked as I open my door and find a tall - pretty figure playing her braid and smile to me. " Hi, did you miss me ? ". My jaws wide shot opened and I rubbed my eyes just to make sure that it isn't a nightmare I'm having right now. " Owh, it's - you. ".

" I bring some breakfast, do you mind if I come in ? ", she's waving a plastic bag with some chinese restaurant logo in it. I slide my body and let her stepped in, I'm glad she already forgot last night incident.

 _Or that is what I think..._

She put the bag at the table, turned around and smiling wide at me. " Did you sleep good last night ? ", I grin and nod. " Good ", she muttered and ...

 _SHWACK !,_ a fist landed in my left cheek. " You're calling me babe huh ? ".

 _THWACK !,_ another one hit my right cheek. " You called the wrong number .. ".

 _POW !,_ it's my left again. " Or the dial is not in service .. "

 _SPLATTT !,_ this time it's her palm slamming at both of my cheek. " Please call again .. "

 _OUCH !,_ and that's how I scream.

" Taste good ? ", she smiled and asking about the wonton soup that I just slurped. I just grin and showing my white teeth to her. " Here, try this. ". She pushed a bowl of chicken pouridge to me and then shoved some sauted veggie into her mouth.

" How did you get here ? ", I asked her. " Owh, it's quite complicated. I have to take two metros, a bus and five blocks. ". _Yeah, great. What a correct answer you dumb._ " No, I mean .. how did you find this place ? ".

" Owh, actually it's about a week ago I came at your house but I couldn't find anyone there - ", she pushing in two small dumpling into her mouth. Gosh, this girl surely something. " A week ago ? ", my left eyebrows lifting up. " Yeah, and then one of your neighbour says that you having a lounge at West Riverside so I go there and met your cute friend who gave me your address. "

" And ... why you have to looking for me ? ", she didn't answer instead asking if I'm done with my meal which she doesn't needed actually as she swoosh everything in front of me and dumped it to the thrashcan in the kitchen.

* * *

" Wow, primrose. ", I looked at her moved to the window where I put the flower pot that has been left by previous renters. " I don't know that you like primroses. ", she looked at me in amusement.

" And I don't know that you know what it is. Someone before me left it here and I think it's not bad idea having something to take care of since my landlord doesn't allow any animals around. ", I shrug and stand up. " Well, my sister is named after it. ". She grabbed a glass and open the water tap, filling it with water and poured it into the pot. " Your sister ? ", I stunned. " But I don't see anyone else back there at Victor's Village. ".

" I grew up at southeast part of this city before my mom decided to move to Capitol when I was nine. ", I see her sniffing at the primrose. " Owh, and why you came back then ? ", I rummaging the shelves, trying to look for my tea supplies. " Tea or coffe ? ". She turned around at me for a moment before busied herself with that primrose. " Coffee, black, no sugar. ", she said it nonchalantly.

I reached for my trusty kettle and sit it on the stove after I make sure I filled it with enough water for two cup of hot drinks. We spent the rest of the morning with her stories about her family, how she adore Robin Hood who inspired her to be an archery athelete and the reasons why she came back to twelve. " I don't have much competition here plus they offering some number of retirement funds which hard for me to resist. ", she sipped her coffee. " Besides, twelve is a place where I grew up and I never like Capitol, it just too weird there. ".

I just chuckle listening to her stories, Seeing her sweet lady-like side like this makes me believe that I just met and in flesh. " Thanks for the coffee and taking care those primrose, I have some training to do. ", she put down her cup at the sink. " Huh ? ", my forehead wrinkled as I she thanks me about the primrose and walked her to the door.

" Thanks for the breakfast. ", I said. She turned around and smiled back to me before ...

 _ZAAMMM !,_ it's her boots landing on my balls this time. _URRRKK !._

" That's to remind you not to harassing any girl on the street. ".

* * *

" Taadaaaaa ... ", I gasped as I hear everyone said it in single tone and clapped their palms. At the signature shelves, I see two lines of cheese bun sits nicely and my name carved on the sign board. " But - but it just usual cheese bun, there's nothing special. ", I looked at Mr. Heavensbee in disbelief.

" Yes it just usual cheese bun and it also a hot item for two weeks lately. Everybody in twelve speaks about your cheese bun in our Instagram. ". Mr. Heavensbee smile widely. " Instagram ? ", I asked him. " Yeah, Instagram. Why ? ", Mr. Heavensbee smile slowly fades away and looking at me quizzically. " Don't tell me you didn't have an Instagram account ? ", He pulling out his phone and showed me some social media application.

" Owh, I'm sorry. I just don't used any kind of social media anymore. ", I laughed a bit and apologize. " But why ? ", Mr, Heavensbee shaked his head and shrug. " Ah well, nevermind. Let's get back to work and as for both of you - ", He moving his index finger back and forth between me and Rue. " Follow me. "

Rue and me following Mr. Heavensbee into a glass - wall room behind the cashier counter that used to be showcase for The Arena's sample cake design. It looks like some tall shelves have been removed to give space for a wide wooden - table in the center. A top of it, lies many crafting tools that me and Rue used to work with. " My apologize of all this sudden but this is our customers requests that I couldn't resist.

" An - open kitchen ? ", I try my luck as I looked at Rue and shrug. " There ! That's it !, it's an era where peoples gets better education and therefore they become more critical about everything. " Mr. Heavensbee points at me and continues his lectures about modern marketing for the next half an hour before he leaved us. I'm quite sure that he's like one of my lecturer.

* * *

" Peeta - ", Rue's voice calmly sneaking to my ears as I slide my carving knife on flattened fondant dough. " Uh - hum ? ", I replied. " I think you want to see to your left. It's your girlfriend there. ". I carefully removed flower petals that I just carved aside and look at her where Rue tilted her chin and I turned at her direction.

" Jesus ! - ", I get shocked and jumped back as I see a dark - braided hair girl pushing her face onto the glass wall and knocking with her index finger, pointing at me. " Gosh - What the - owh, gezz ... ", I hissed and pacing up my feet to get out of the room.

" What the - How did you - awh, nevermind. ", I throw my hand up in the air desperately. " What do you want this time ? ", I crossed my arms and pulled corners of my lips downward as I see she leaned forward and showing off her white teeth. " Uhm - nothing, I just want to take you out to someplace this afternoon. ", " What ?! ", I looked her in confussion. " Well, I want you asked a day off and come with me, just for today. ", that amazon girl shrug and grins wickedly at me.

" Hell no ! ", a new kind of voice - half shouted half plea - come out from my throat. " Awh come on, don't be such a pussy. ", she punch my left shoulder repeatedly. " Wai - wa - wait - stop ! Just stop ! ", I pushed myself back and stretched my arms. " I just got a nice job here and I won't ruined my chances by fooling around with you. So it's a no, a big no and you can kill me after hours. ". Out of my expectations, she give up and leaving without any single words. I take a deep breath and make my way to the pantry for some Peeta's muscle - relaxing jasmine tea.

* * *

" Peeta - ", Annie Cresta's red hair suddenly popping up at the door and make me spilled my tea all over my apron. " Next time, would you please try to knock before doing that thing Annie ? ", I grabbed a napkin nearby and rubbed my apron. " Oops, sorry for that. But it's your girlfriend waiting for you outside. ". " My - what ? ", Annie just told me to move my ass out and slammed the door few second later. _Gosh, these girl surely doesn't know how to give up._

A blonde girl waving at me and showing her charming dimples as I meet her. I feel so relieved that it's Madge instead that rude girl again. " Hey, what happen ? ", her eyes entrials some brown marks on my shirt. " Owh, it's nothing. Just spoiling some good tea. What bring you here this afternoon ? ", I smiled.

" Uhm, just usual stuff. ", she grin and waving a blue shopping bag with three containers in it. " So ? What's on the menu today ? ", I looked at inside the bag and mumbling. " See it for yourself. ", Madge chuckles and it's nice to hear her crisp voices.

" Are you okay doin' this everyday ? ", I see her putting up a big frown all over her face. " It taste bad, don't they ? ", " No no no no no, it just that .. ", I take a deep breath. " It just that I don't want you got sick because you're forcing yourself too hard just to making me lunch. Well, you know, you just got home by twelve a.m and you had to work by five in p.m, walked over thirty blocks just to make sure I got proper lunch everyday. Phee - uww, just thinking about it already make me sweat. ".

I'm shocked a little bit as Madge suddenly kissing my left cheek. " That's very nice of you Peeta but trust me, I'm fine. ", I scratched my nape and grins. " Well, thanks anyway. For this. ".

" Well - see ya' tomorrow. ", Madge chuckles, showing her sweet dimples again before she leave. I watched her shadow for a moment and get back inside.

* * *

I just finished putting back the empty containers into the bag when Mr. Heavensbee showed up at the pantry. " Uhm excuse me, I hope I don't interrupted something like your lunchtime ". It's quite surprising to see him at this rest room since it's Carter, the office boy, who always make his coffee, " Actually, I just finished my lunch about five minutes ago sir. ".

" Ah, very good then. There's something I want to talk with you. Please, have a seat. ", I take a seat right at an empty chair that my bos waving at. " Is - this - has something to do with my - work ? ", I carefully picked my words as I start feel uneasy about this. " Owh, your work is perfect as always. It's about something much more personal if you don't mind. "

I just nod and Mr. Heavensbee gives a short lecture about the importance of dignity and integrity for men like us and why we should take responsibilty for everything we do whether we like it or not. I nod for a few times eventhough I don't know what is he talkin' about, I just try to appreciate him as a good boss.

" So, your girlfriend is waitin' for you outside right now and let's called it a day. ", he rubbed his palms and walked into the door. " Don't wprry, you still get fully paid today so just try to be nice to her. ". I heard my boss voice slowly fades away as the door gettin' closed and leaving me here, blinking at the sink, the shelves and the table trying to digest what just happen.

* * *

First, there's an amazon girl. Second, there's Madge and now. I do wonder if today is Peeta's girlfriend day or somethin' as there's already two women referred as my girl. God, I do hope it isn't Gloss this time or else.

Wise man says that the God worst torture is granted what you wished for. Well, those wise man is absolutely correct as if that is actually happen to me today, the girl that Mr. Heavensbee said as my girlfriend is not Gloss. In fact, that girl is million times worst than all my - ex putting together in a one big jar.

 _Yuppy duppy, like you all can guessed. It's the amazon girl ... again._

" Thank God it works. ", she muttered as I closing her enough to hear what she just say. " Work what ?! ", I asked her. " Owh no, it's nothing. Come on, your boss gives you a day off for today, don't you ? ". She try to grabbed my left wrist which I managed to evade.

" You what ?! - How did you - what did you do ? ", I crossed my arms and I choose stand on my firm ground. " Owh, plea - sseeeee .. it's nothing, trust me. Come on. ", she's throwing her hands in the air.

" No, I don't trust you even if you're the last female on the earth unless you told me what did you say to my boss. ". I slipped my fist into my pocket and smile triumphantly. This time, she has to know who's takin' control. " Are you sure you want to hear it ? ", she look at me hopeless and I just nod.

" Awright, fine. I told him that I got pregnant and you're the father. Satisfied ? ", I looked at her in disbelief for a moment and turned back inside but the next thing I feel is an arm sling around my neck, dragging me from behind and my voice slpwly fade away.

" Mr. Heave - aaccghkkk - oocgghkk ... ".

 _Yeah, right. Here we go again. Huft ..._

* * *

 _To be continued ..._

Like it or hate it let me know. Regards.


End file.
